zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Kuso
Daniel Kuso Jr., commonly referred to as DJ, is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and the son of canon characters Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. He is a Pyrus battler partnered with Drago. He is the leader of the Earth Division of the Brawlers. Physical description DJ is a 15 year old human boy and is the son of Dan and Runo. He is the spitting image of his father, with short brown, spiky hair and green-blue eyes. He wears green sunglasses on his head, a black long sleeved shirt underneath a red T-shirt, dark jeans and black and red sneakers. He is named after his father and inherited both his father's Bakugan and position as leader of the Brawlers. Because of this, DJ feels that he has a lot to live up to and fears he will never be as great of a leader of the Brawlers as his father is. Despite being haunted by thesw fears, he does his best to be a good leader, even if he doesn't do a very good job of it sometimes. He sees himself as the ideal leader of the Brawlers, often putting him at odds with Clay and Izzy, as they feel they are better suited for the job. Personality He has all the best and worst qualities of both his parents. He is rash and bold like his father and stubborn like his mother. But he is also brave and just. He doesn't like standing by and watching action that he feels he should be a part of. If there's a battle, DJ is almost always likely to be there. Relationships *Dan Kuso Sr. (father) *Runo Misaki (mother) *Bailey Gilbert (love interest) Bailey Gilbert DJ gets along with Bailey rather well but is unaware of her crush on him. When he's angry he barely listens to anyone, but does listen with Bailey tells him to calm down. Clay Grit Due to their similar personalities, DJ and Clay often clash heads with each other. Shin Kazami Much like their fathers, DJ and Shin bicker occasionally. Despite that, they are best friends. Background DJ was born to Dan and Runo and grew up alongside his closest friends, Bailey, Shin and Soren. Like their fathers, DJ and Shin often bickered with each other when playing, but the two always remained close friends. As they got older, DJ revived the old team started by his father, the Battle Brawlers, declaring himself to be the leader. Following Naga's resurrection, DJ does his best to lead the team to victory over the evil Bakugan, only to wind up going from 22 members down to 6. DJ begins to feel the strain of his failures and believes he is not suited to lead and will never be as good enough of a leader as his father. However, he is reluctant to give up his position as leader while Clay and Izzy argue with him over the issue. Gallery DJ Intermission.png|DJ with Drago on the intermission screen. DJ and Drago.png|DJ with Drago. Brawlers main team.png|DJ (top) and the Season 3 team. bakugan_oc__daniel_kuso_jr__by_zephyros_phoenix-d3hb64i.jpg|DJ's initial sketch. Trivia *DJ is named after his father. Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Fan Characters Category:Pyrus Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Earth Division Category:Good